


A Merry Morlock Holiday

by Smokeycut



Category: New Mutants, X-Men
Genre: F/F, Fluff, X-Men Femslash Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Marrow and Karma try to find some fun things to do in a New York winter.





	A Merry Morlock Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Winter

"Hate the cold," Marrow muttered to herself, just after slamming the front door of Karma's apartment shut behind her. Her coat was covered in snow, as was her scarf, and her bright pink hair. She growled and shook her body, knocking most of the snow off onto the floor. "Fuckin' bullshit sky powder."

"I'd assume you'd be used to it, Sarah," Xi'an said. She was standing in the kitchen, and smiling softly at the Morlock. She had a mug of hot chocolate in each hand, and was wearing one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters Sarah had ever seen, along with a reindeer headband. It took all of Sarah's willpower not to crack up at how dorky and cute she looked. "Didn't you grow up here in New York?"

"Yeah. _Underground_. Morlocks never got bothered by it. Don't know why I stay up here with you pretties," Sarah mused, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to heat up. Thankfully, the librarian offered her one of the mugs, and that did the trick of warming her. At least enough so that she was willing to take off her coat and hang it up.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I certainly wouldn't mind reminding you of a few reasons..." Xi'an trailed off, but the wink she gave Sarah made her intentions crystal clear. "Come on, why don't we curl up and put something on?"

Sarah grumbled an agreement and pulled off her outer layers of clothing, until she was just dressed in her jeans and t-shirt. On second thought, she decided to keep the scarf. Xi'an settled down on the sofa and reached out to take Sarah's hand, and pulled her down to take a seat beside her. Xi'an set her mug of cocoa down on the table in front of them. As she leaned in to cuddle her girlfriend, Sarah pulled a few bone potrusions back inside herself so that Xi'an could safely nuzzle her. The slight brushing of Xi'an's cheek against her shoulder brought a small smile to Sarah's face, and she wrapped an arm around Xi'an.

"Warmer?" Xi'an asked, her voice low, and as soft as silk.

"Might be. Give me that sweater and I might be warm enough," Sarah teased with a sly grin. She darted at Xi'an, stealing a kiss from her, and then another, and another. Xi'an's laughter rose up as she squirmed, and she quickly repositioned herself on top of Sarah's lap, facing her directly. There, she laid a finger across Sarah's lips, hushing her.

"Non, chérie. Behave yourself," Xi'an told her. Her face was forced into a more serious expression, but it was more than clear that she was having as much fun as Sarah. "We can have fun later tonight. For now, though..."

"Hm?" Sarah tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm making you watch Christmas movies with me and the kids." Xi'an cracked a smile. "I'll give you first pick, if you'd like," she offered, shifting back over to sit beside Sarah, and taking her hand in her own.

Sarah pushed down a slight growl, then gave the smallest of nods. "Only ever seen one or two before. Years ago. You pick."

"Alright. Hm, Leong and Nga actually won't get home from school for a bit. That _would_ give us enough time to, well..." Xi'an trailed off, and caressed Sarah's cheek with the side of her hand, pushing a lock of bubblegum pink hair behind her ear and smiling at her partner.

Sarah glanced down the hall, in the direction of Xi'an's bedroom, then back at Xi'an.

"Put on your coat," Xi'an whispered gently in her ear.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Sarah," Xi'an said with a small laugh. "Come on, I'm going to teach you to enjoy the snow."

Xi'an sprang up from the couch and limped over to the coat rack by the front door, where she pulled on her boots and coat, then tossed Sarah's over to her. Sarah huffed, but smiled softly to herself as she followed Xi'an out the door. After they had walked down the stairs and out the door into the cold, snowy afternoon, Sarah knelt down as quietly as she could and scooped up a handful of snow in her bare hand. The instant that Xi'an turned around to look at her girlfriend, she got a face full of snow. Sarah doubled over laughing, and was soon pelted by a snowball of Xi'an's own.

When Leong and Nga got off the school bus, they saw the two adults engaged in a snowball war, the likes of which they had never before seen. It took them each just a second to take sides and join the fight.


End file.
